mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribangle Wars
The Tribangle Wars was the (mostly) non-violent conflict between the Tribangle & Allies against the Kanonas Union. It is the reason the Tribangle was unable to assist the Gamer Alliance in the TikTok War. It was the longest modern Tribanglist War. = War Record = Below: MAJOR BATTLES ARE LABELLED IN BOLD AND THIS ARTICLE USES THE BRITISH WAY OF WRITING THE DATE. (THE DAY AND MONTH ARE INVERTED FROM THE AMERICAN VERSION) Late 2018 December 2018 11/12/2018 (3:00 pm) ~ Tribangle declares war after ECODAS violent and mine Tribanglists. This is frowned upon by ECODAS leader. 12/12/2018 ~ Battle of the Dance, failure for the Tribangle. 19/12/2018 ~ ECODAS leader (Delle Alli) is overthrown by violent members. The old leader is now only disliked for creating the signs of evil used by ECODAS and playing one of the games of evilness. Early 2019 January 2019 9/1/2019 ~ Invasion of The Space, Anti-Gang join war. 10/1/2019 ~ ECODAS ambush Tribanglists; ECODAS begin to be immune to the powers of Santa San 11/1/2019 ~ Arrival of ECODAS spies, planning against Anti-Gang begins. 15/1/2019 ~ ECODAS bombers begin to gather in the skies in great number, heroic unidentified Sealand sky-warrior clears some ECODAS bombers off of a roof. 16/1/2019 ~ Gang of Peace win small battle against both Anti-Gang and ECODAS, planning for next battle begins on both sides. (Tribangle aware of ECODAS plans) 17/1/2019 ~ Battle of the Hill: after violencing and swearing, ECODAS and the Anti-Gang had a terrible loss to the powers of the Golden Radnor. 24/1/2019 ~ Failed invasion of ECODAS base by Tribanglist SeaEagles 28/1/2019 ~ D&D club join war effort on Tribangle side. Febuary 2019 3/2/2019 ~ Group of 4 sea-eagles are spotted sparring 13/2/2019 ~ Trongolist War 15/2/2019 ~ Battle near Banana (Nickels are created and extinguished) 22/2/2019 ~ Filey Bombers join Tribanglist side. March 2019 1/3/2019 ~ Tribanglists identify major ECODAS member as Emeelyar 11/3/2019 ~ ECODAS attack Tribangle with trash music and disrespect the mighty Kazoo 19/3/2019 ~ Nickles return and ECODAS imprison minister of the Roughs Party (Effilctar) and minister of the Dutch Party. (Human Bin-Bag) Battle of the Balls take place: ECODAS win, but Nickles are defeated and Effilctar escapes. 26/3/2019 ~ minister of Holland escapes. 27/3/2019 ~ Tribanglist Prime-Minister captured by ECODAS, but freed by JugJugnot team lead by ministers of Sealand and Holland and the Elite Member of the Gang of Peace. 29/3/2019 ~ Maths Blokes join Tribangle 1 year after being attacked during Non-Violent War. April 2019 4/4/2019 ~ Operation Windmill begins. 5/4/2019 ~ Tribangle Tower Base established. Man sighted continuously yelling "CCCCCC." 8/4/2019 ~ Operation Windmill is a success and ECODAS international HQ is located. 11/4/2019 ~ Battle of Scheveningen (ECODAS’ attempt to wipe out Tribangle spies) is won by Tribangle Air-Force. 12/4/2019 ~ About half of the Sea-Eagles were captured and were made slaves of ECODAS, but the Tribangle were not made aware until mid-2019 13/4/2019 ~ Operation Windmill is closed 15/4/2019 ~ Finlay Imposters harass Sir PatriXXXX sToOB; they don't stank his kank and their lungus became Big Chungus. 16/4/2019 ~ ECODAS osu! training program begins. 17/4/2019 ~ ECODAS try to take back Hardeoovethhibsvdulbvsukbdsvscauvodfwioefwgidfwgiogwdiofodgjsdcggjdsjogfnj but are stopped by the Jugnotts. 22/4/2019 ~ ECODAS spies sighted violencing each other. Mid 2019 May 2019 10/5/2019 ~ Jedn is attacked by ECODAS and loses 10HP. Conflict within ECODAS causes fighting between a group of members. 12/5/2019 ~ GNE0001 is attacked by Evil Weebs. 13/5/2019 ~ Tribangle overhears ECODAS planning to bring Jedn to their side. 15/5/2019 ~ Sea Eagles escape ECODAS camps. 22/5/2019 ~ Porriceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee leaves the Tribangle and he joins ECODAS. 23/5/2019 ~ Operation Big Boy ''is launched. The Gateskeeper is defeated for the first time. June 2019 3/6/2019 ~ Bizkit is incarnated. Charlie Scott is confirmed to have been once associated with the Ruler. 14/6/2019 ~ Maths Blokes depart. 21/6/2019 ~ Nickles are revived by Sam McRepes. Search for new Maths Blokes begins. '''24/6/2019 ~' Second Battle of the Balls. Major loss for Tribangle. All Jugnotts (save Nathaniel) are forced to work for the Kanonas Union. 25/6/2019 ~ A group of Ants pester Tribangle members. Fakestapled‘s literal inner-demons awaken and curse the Ants 26/6/2019~ Third Battle of the Balls and the Great Eruption. Major turning point for the Tribangle. Effilctar is awarded the first HOT. Jedn is temporarily banished from the Tribangle. July 2019 5/7/2019 ~ Leader of ECODAS confirmed to be Humpty-Dumpty, who had been using Gery to run his organisation. 9/7/2019 ~[[The Gates| Battle of Bangle]] 18/7/2019 ~ ECODAS beaten by the Ginger Ninjas and Sea Eagles. ECODAS loose the war. Late 2019 September 2019 12/9/2019 ~ Hexacontakaienneagon becomes new HQ. 23/9/2019 ~ Santa San dies and enters the Fact File once more. 24/9/2019 ~ The first Tribanglist funeral is held for Santa San. October 2019 16/10/2019 ~ The banyshe of Arthur Read. Fakestapled discovers the meaning of life. November 2019 11/11/2019 ~ Jedn is unbanyshed. 22/11/2019 ~ The Nickle is discovered to have somehow joined the Revived Nickles. The Nickle tries to steal GNΞ’s Treasure, but instead takes an old, wrinkly substitute. Gateskeeper is awarded a HOT after events that took place in July. 26/11/2019 ~ Anguiguggin receives the A-Ward for using the power of thugby against ECODAS. He also freed allies from the team of Add. December 2019 3/12/2019 ~ Preperations begin for Operation Denouement.Category:War 17/12/2019 ~ ''Operation Denouement ''Begins and the Second Battle of the Dance takes place. Neither side wins. Effilctar is almost taken prisoner, but freed by GNE0001 and Mac Barrett using “Fire and Flames.” The Nickles are brought to a permanent end when the original Nickle is turned on by Seen. 18/12/2019 ~ Bombers, now hired by the Pestilence, prepare attack on Tribangle, but they escape before procedures again. Sir PatriXXXX sToOB also used the powers of DDR to kick Sam McCrepes during the Third Battle of the Dance. 20/12/2019 ~ Last Battle of the Dance, Tribanglist victory. At 11:53, the Pestilence surrender and the Tribangle Wars come to an end, alongside Operation Denouement. = Fun Facts = * The Battles of the Dance were considered the most terrifying battles. Category:Fact file Category:Ecodas Category:Tribangle Category:Gang Category:Anti-gang Category:NicKkElL Category:Meme tribangle